Merlin Fanfic
by sting12
Summary: Since I didn't like that Arthur died at the end of the show, I wrote this where Merlin was able to save him. It's just a little short story, not very long. Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin or any of the other characters.


Merlin Fanfiction

It couldn't be over, it just couldn't. Not after all the years he spent protecting Arthur and Camelot from everything that was with dark magic. The many creatures, Morgana, and others but now it seemed to be for nothing since Arthur lay in his arms dying from a piece of sword stuck in his side. If only he had gotten there sooner, Merlin could have stopped Mordred from stabbing Arthur and everything would have been fine. That wasn't the case however and Merlin had used all his strength to bring Arthur to the Isle of the Blessed in hopes of saving him. He didn't know what would be the cost, but Merlin didn't care, he hadn't come this far for it to end.

As he dragged Arthur to the shrine, Merlin sat him down gently, "Please, I call on the power of the old religion. Save him, I will give my life for him!"

"There is a way my son." Balinor spoke from behind Merlin.

Merlin turned around as his eyes widened at seeing his father, "Is it really you?"

"Yes son it's me, and I've heard your cries. There is a way to save the king but as you know there is a price."

"I'm prepared to do whatever I must." Merlin stated.

Balinor waved his hand over the shrine making a goblet appear of clear looking liquid, "The only way to save Arthur is by drinking this. If you do, then Arthur will live, however you will die unless.."

"Unless what?"

"Unless Arthur can get you back to Camelot to give you the antidote." Balinor spoke, "Do you believe in him enough for him to save your life?"

Merlin moved over grabbing the goblet, "I do father and I know Arthur is a good man."

With that Merlin drank the contents in the goblet, watching Arthur rise from the shrine before Merlin collapsed to his knees. Arthur looked around trying to figure out where he was and how he had gotten there. It was then he remembered being wounded as his hand touched his side. There was no pain and not even a scar of where the sword had went in. Looking up, Arthur spotted Merlin on his knees looking like he was about to pass out. His face was very pale and Arthur only remembered Merlin looking like that when he had been poisoned.

"Merlin! What's going on? How can I be healed?" Arthur rushed to his side before realizing Merlin had powers, "You're a sorcerer and you never told me. Wait if you are, why are you looking like this?"

Balinor spoke up from behind him, "He has drank poison for you Arthur."

"Poison! Merlin you idiot, why did you do that?" Arthur looked at him.

"You just can't be greatful can you prat." Merlin stated before collapsing fully.

Arthur reached out picking Merlin up in his arms, "He's burning up with fever, what poison did he take? Tell me!"

Balinor smirked, "The poison was from the mortaeus flower and you can save him but only if you can get him back to Camelot within the four days."

Arthur nodded, "Oh I'm going to get him back, only if to kill him from not telling me."

With that Balinor disappeared leaving Arthur to stand there holding a feverish Merlin. The heat coming off his friend was already too high and Arthur knew he only had four days to get back to Camelot. Getting to the boat, Arthur gently placed Merlin in before he began rowing getting to the mainland. Once there, Arthur lifted Merlin up carrying him onto the land. Lying him down on the grass, Arthur looked around trying to figure out how to get back. He knew which way Camelot was, but traveling on foot would take too long.

Looking down at Merlin, Arthur noticed he was shivering from the high fever. Pulling off his red cloak, Arthur wrapped Merlin in it before picking him off the ground. He would have to carry him at least until he found a horse or other means of transportation. There had to be knights roaming around looking for others that survived the battle with Morgana. He only prayed they were found before it was too late.

 _"Arthur, I'm sorry please." Merlin cried as he was being dragged to the stakes._

 _A fire was being lite as he was tied up, with Arthur standing there, "You are a_ _sorcerer_ _and must die."_

 _"No, please...no!"_

"No...no...Arthur no!" Merlin cried out as Arthur fought to keep a hold on him.

"Merlin, it's alright, you need to calm down!" Arthur pleaded as he sat down holding Merlin.

Merlin seemed to relax in the fevered sleep but Arthur knew the fever was rising too quickly and he had no clue how to help. Arthur looked around trying to remember what he could use to lower the fever. If Gaius was here, he could help but Arthur knew he was probably back at Camelot treating the wounded. Sitting long enough, Arthur picked Merlin back up as he continued walking knowing the fastest way to get there was through the Valley of the Fallen Kings.

Arthur made it to the entrance of the valley before he had to stop to take a break. Merlin still hardly weighed anything but it was hard carrying someone on foot. He wasn't going to give up though, not until he found out why Merlin never told him about his powers. His father's face appeared in his head making him realize that was probably the reason. If Uther had found out about Merlin, then the boy would have been burned at the stake or had his head chopped off. Neither one Arthur would have wanted to see, and I'm sure Gaius didn't either.

Gaius? Did he know about Merlin or was Merlin able to keep it a secret from him as well. Remembering Gaius talking to him, Arthur knew the old physician knew and had known since day one. Looking down at Merlin, Arthur couldn't help but have worry fill him. Merlin was paler than he had ever though he could get. It was like death had already claimed him for his own. No, that wasn't going to happen to Merlin. Arthur was going to make sure of that. Resting long enough, Arthur bent down picking Merlin up continuing on his journey.

 _There was a coldness all around him, in which Merlin couldn't get away from. He tried to look around and see where he was but all he saw was nothing. It was weird and his worry gave way to the fear trying to grab him. Where was everyone? Arthur, Gaius, Gwen; no one was around to help him not even the knights. He had to find a way out of the darkness and find some warmth before he froze to death. You have to get up, Merlin told himself as he struggled to move. It was like something was holding him down._

" _Let go, let me go. I need to get warm." Merlin struggled with whatever it was holding him._

Arthur feeling Merlin tossing, stopped walking and set him down gently on the ground, "Shhh Merlin it's alright."

"Let...me go...cold...so cold…" Merlin muttered in his delirium.

Arthur sighed, "It's the fever Merlin, you have to hang on. If you don't, I'm bringing you back only to kill you again."

He knew it was an empty threat, but Arthur couldn't afford to lose the only friend he truly had. He should be mad at Merlin for calling him a prat and the other things used. It made him feel more human though instead of a king. All his life he had been brought up to act like a prince and be selfish and not care about his servants. That was until Merlin changed him that day and from then on he had been taught to be more kind. Noticing Merlin fighting harder, Arthur wrapped his cloak around him harder as he held onto Merlin until he seemed to calm down.

Lifting him back up, Arthur continued walking trying to ignore the cries Merlin was making every so often. He could also feel the intense heat that seemed to be getting worse knowing it was the poison. In an hours time of walking, Arthur was relieved to be on the other side of the Valley of Fallen Kings. From there he could see the top of Camelot knowing they would soon be home. His legs were tired and his body was exhausted from not only carrying Merlin but the battle he had been through before all this. He thought it was his fate to die on the battlefield but guess Merlin wasn't going to let him go that easy.

"Sir?" Arthur looked up hearing Percival's voice.

Spotting the Knight coming towards him on a horse, Arthur thanked the stars knowing he could get Merlin back to Gaius now, "Percival, please I need the horse. Merlin's been poisoned and I need to get him back to Gaius."

Percival didn't say anything but got off his horse, taking Merlin into his arms before hoisting him up onto the horse with Arthur. As Arthur galloped away, Percival began running knowing he wouldn't tire out as easy. As Arthur rode through the gates of Camelot, he heard the guards yelling to go tell the queen. Gwen probably had been worried sick when he didn't return from the battlefield. She might have even thought him dead since he had give Gaius his ring. He could settle that with her later though, since Merlin was his first priority. Stopping the horse, Arthur handed Merlin off to another knight before he dismounted taking his servant back into his arms.

Rushing up the stairs, Arthur headed for Gaius chambers not bothering to knock. The old physician was at his table looking over some books. Looking up at the door, Gaius couldn't hold back the shock at seeing Arthur alive and Merlin looking half dead in his arms. Pointing to the cot, Gaius grabbed the bucket of water and a rag while Arthur laid Merlin down. Coming over to his ward, Gaius knew it was poison from Merlin's flesh. It was clammy with fever and pale except the dark circles around his eyes. Looking up at Arthur, Gaius noticed he was doing much better except he could tell the king was exhausted.

"Sire, what has happened?" Gaius asked.

"Merlin decided to drink poison in order to save my life. I was told I had a few days to get back here and get an antidote or else he was going to die." Arthur replied.

"From the looks of it, it's the mortaeus flower poison. Is that right?"

"Yes that's the one, do you have any of the flowers to cure him?" Arthur asked.

Gaius shook his head, "I'm afraid not sire but we can send someone to get the flower petal."

"I'll do that right away then." Arthur stated rushing to the door.

"Art...ur…." Merlin moaned from the cot.

"Shh Merlin, it's going to be alright." Gaius soothed putting the wet cloth on his forehead.

Looking down at his ward, Gaius grabbed Merlin's hand ignoring the clammy feeling. His whole body was putting off heat just like before. He had hoped to never see him like this again, especially after the days of slowly watching him die not knowing if Arthur would get back with the antidote in time. He hoped for this time that the poison wasn't done with magic and so Merlin would have a better chance. The poor boy was struggling to breathe now just like last time and his fever was so high you could cook on him. Arthur rushed back into the room explaining he had sent instructions with Sir Percival and a few other knights to get the flower petal.

"How is he?" Arthur asked sitting on the other side of Merlin.

Gaius sighed, "It's like last time, he's struggling to breathe and his fever is way too hot. I'm going to need some more water soon."

Just then Gwen burst into the room rushing into Arthur's arms, "Oh Arthur, I thought you had been killed. When Gaius gave me yo…." Her voice stopped as she noticed Merlin laying on the cot, "What happened?"

"He drank poison to save my life." Arthur explained, "I already have knights going to get the antidote."

"I should get you something to eat, you probably haven't had any food since the battle." Gwen started to leave.

"Actually Merlin fed me some, but at the time I wasn't really hungry. I could use something if you don't mind." Arthur looked up at her.

"Be right back." Gwen said before leaving the room.

Arthur waited until she was gone before he turned his attention to Gaius, "What can I do?"

"Fetch me some water if you don't mind sire." Gaius said.

Arthur didn't have to be told twice as he grabbed the bucket rushing to the well. This was something he had never thought he would do especially for Merlin. He had always told Merlin to fetch this and that, but now it was Merlin who needed his help. Arthur was king of Camelot now and could have gotten a servant to get the water. His mind was thinking about being prince or king though, just that the man who had risked his life so many times was now dying. Getting the water, he rushed back finding Gwen in his place with a tray of food on the table. Handing the water to Gaius, he placed it down allowing Gwen to get the rag wet and put it on Merlin's forehead.

Merlin was trembling on the cot and had began muttering words that none of them could understand. Arthur managed to make out a few words such as his name but the other stuff sounded more gibberish. Gaius explained it was part of the old religion that he was speaking. Gwen looked up realizing that's what he had been saying last time he had been poisoned. All three of them sat there in silence watching over Merlin as he continued to tremble and mutter. He seemed to calm down when Gaius spoke to him.

"Arthur go eat the food." Gwen told him.

Arthur started to say he was fine, but taking one look at Gwen made him change his mind. Getting up, he went over to the table beginning to eat the bread, fruit and drank the wine. As if sensing he had moved away, Merlin began muttering Arthur's name. Assuring him that he hadn't left, Arthur got up squeezing Merlin's hand. It was only then did Merlin begin to calm down. As the day progressed on, Arthur was forced to leave since there were duties he had to take care of. First off letting everyone know he was alive and that Morgana had been killed along with her army. Then it was making a list of all the men who had lost their lives on the battlefield so they could be remembered. He just wished that the rest of the stuff could wait until Merlin was back on his feet.

" _Arthur move!" Merlin yelled watching Arthur climbing the wall in the cave._

 _The spiders were closing all around him and even with a spell it didn't seem to be helping much. It was like Merlin was helpless and could only watch as the spiders kept getting closer to Arthur. Arthur continued to climb the wall, but kept looking back at the spiders that were after him._

"Climb...Arthur….go!" Merlin cried out in delirium.

Arthur looked up at Gaius, "He's not making sense."

"It's the fever and poison, he's delirious." Gaius explained.

"Faster...faster…" Merlin began tossing on the cot.

Arthur reached out holding him down feeling the heat rising through his shirt, "Merlin I'm alright. I'm not in danger, it's going to be alright."

"Light...light will help…" Merlin muttered before speaking in the old religion, "Fromum feohgiftum on faeder bearme. Fromum feohgiftum."

In Merlin's left hand appeared a blue orb of light, shining bright enough to fill the whole room with light. Arthur looked at it remembering that was what he had saw before, "It was him who helped me."

"He's saved you and this kingdom more times then you know sire." Gaius stated.

"We know that now Gaius, and I don't want you to worry. Merlin's going to stay and be able to use his magic freely." Gwen told him making Arthur look at her.

"Yes Merlin will be safe here, no one will hurt him." Arthur promised.

The orb slowly disappeared until there was nothing there. Merlin's body became still and his breath more labored as if that small task took the rest of his energy away. Everyone was relieved to see him resting for the moment but knew he wasn't going to get better until the guards came back with the antidote. Gwen and Gaius took turns wetting the rag on his forehead, since the fever would dry it up faster than they could get it wet.

"Isn't there anything we could do besides keeping that rag wet?" Arthur asked standing up beginning to pace.

"Besides keeping him comfortable and cool as possible, there is nothing we can do." Gaius explained.

Gwen got up from her seat going over to her husband, "I know this is hard but Merlin will pull through this."

"How? How did you two get through this that first time all those years ago?" Arthur asked, "I'm not one to be sitting around doing nothing."

"Just being with Merlin at the moment is all you can do." Gwen replied.

Gaius stood up, "If you two don't mind watching over him, I'm going to go fetch some more wolfsbane."

"One of us can do that Gaius." Gwen told him.

"It be much easier on us than you going out." Arthur replied.

Gaius shook his head, "I couldn't possibly ask the king or queen to go pick a weed for me."

Gwen gave him a look, "Gaius you know better than that. Merlin has saved our kingdom so many times and not once has he gotten the credit he deserved. I will go fetch it and be right back."

"Thank you." Gaius smiled sitting back down.

Leaving the room, Gwen grabbed a couple of knights to go with her into the woods. Explaining it was to get something for Gaius, both agreed being on both sides of her. Spotting the weed, Gwen grabbed a couple of them just in case he needed more than one. Telling the knights she was ready to go back, they nodded keeping an eye out. Gwen coming back into Gaius chambers handed him the weed before she took her place beside her husband.

 _Merlin returned to Camelot his head bowed knowing he couldn't save Arthur. There were wounded all over that needed to be healed and treated. Where was Gaius though? Surely he would be helping people but Merlin couldn't find him anywhere. He had to tell the queen about Arthur. It was going to be hard on Gwen but he knew it needed to be done._

" _Gwen, I'm sorry to have to tell you this but…" Merlin started to say._

" _Guards grab him!" Gwen's voice rang out in the Great Hall pointing at Merlin, "Sorcerer!"_

" _What's going on?" Gaius asked coming up as Merlin was grabbed._

 _Merlin looked at Gaius, "Gaius please explain to them."_

" _My lady, Merlin is a sorcerer but he has only helped you're kingdom." Gaius pleaded with her._

" _Both shall die grab them!"_

 _Guards grabbed both Merlin and Gaius as they were dragged out into the courtyard to be killed. Gaius was pushed up first as the guards forced him down onto his knees. Then before he could do any spells, Merlin watched Gaius get beheaded._

" _No!" Merlin screamed causing everyone to fly backward._

"No!" Merlin cried out in the delirium.

Arthur and Gwen flew back some feeling the force pushing against them. Gaius was at their side in an instant helping Gwen up before going back to Merlin. He was muttering a spell in his sleep, one Gaius couldn't quite make out. Arthur made sure Gwen was unharmed before he helped Gaius hold Merlin down to keep his fever from going any higher. After a few minutes of Gaius talking to him, did Merlin finally calm back down going off to sleep. Throughout the night, all three of them took turns watching over Merlin. Speaking to him when he would call out or try to get up from the bed.

By morning, Gaius could tell he was much worse. He was already starting to struggle to breathe making them prop him up a little bit to help his airways. It wasn't until the mid afternoon that Percival rushed into the room holding up the flower. Gaius grabbed it and began putting together the antidote. Looking at the others, he wondered if it would need to be mixed with magic again.

Lifting up the cup, Gaius looked at Gwen and Arthur, "I must do a spell for the antidote to fully work." Then looking at the cup, Gaius began to speak, "Sythan arest wearth faescaft fundom. Denum aefter dome."

Just as last time the liquid turned green and bubbled before looking clear. Adding the water into it, Gaius went over to Merlin looking at Arthur, "Hold his nose."

Arthur grabbed Merlin's nose keeping it shut as Merlin was forced to open up his mouth. Gaius slowly poured the antidote in telling him to swallow it. Once he had drank it all, Gaius stood back waiting to see what would happen. Just like last time, he watched Merlin become still and stop breathing. Arthur started to panic but was told just to wait. A few minutes after he stopped breathing, Merlin's chest started to rise again with air.

Merlin slowly came to, "Gaius? What happened?"

"You drank poison to save Arthur's life remember." Gaius explained.

"Gaius, he knows I'm a sorcerer, I need to leave!" Merlin started to get up but was pushed back down.

"You aren't going anywhere Merlin!" Arthur shouted causing Merlin to flinch. "Stop being a girl Merlin and just take it easy."

"I'm not going to be killed?" Merlin asked.

"Oh for pity's sake no you aren't going to be killed. In fact I'm going to make you my sorcerer servant and you will be free to use magic anytime." Arthur explained.

"Is there such a thing?" Merlin looked at him.

Before he could reply Gwen took over, "There is now."

"Now you will start your duties as soon as Gaius clears you. For now get some rest Merlin." Arthur stated, "Oh and thanks."

"You to." Merlin smiled.

Merlin watched them leave before he was told to go back to sleep. Nodding, Merlin did as he was told knowing that his destiny was going to come true. Arthur was the one and future king of Camelot and it was going to be great. Gaius sat for a while longer watching Merlin sleep. The young boy who had first came into his door years ago was now a man and able to be free to use his magic as he was born to do.

The End.


End file.
